MOTOSU LAKE
by chiaki katsumata
Summary: kencan pertama mereka di Motosu Lake akibat perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Sasuke terlihat sangat senang, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Yuk cekidot!


MOTOSU LAKE

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Happy Reading!

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah melaju kencang membelah jalan sepi Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke. Si pengendara mobil tersebut telihat terburu-buru untuk mencapai suatu tempat. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang, apapun itu pasti sebuah acara resmi. Kemeja putih di balik kemeja hitamnya terlihat berantakan.

Sampai di tujuan, yaitu sebuah restaurant elit di daerah Pankyo, dia segera keluar dari mobilnya. Sedikit dirapikannya kemeja putih dan jas hitam agar terlihat lebih sopan. Mata onyx-nya menatap tajam untuk menemukan di mana keluarganya berada. Kakinya melangkah ke pojok restaurant diiringi tatapan kagum para gadis yang dilewatinya.

Bola matanya membulat dan dia sedikit terkejut melihat sesosok gadis manis berambut merah muda. Dia mengenalnya, Haruno Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang dia kenal, yang tidak tertarik dengannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" seru seorang wanita berambut hitam legam degan balutan gaun hitam melambaikan tangannya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Hn. Kaa-san," gumaman ambigu khas seorang Uciha Sasuke.

"Sapa mereka, Sasuke," ucap seorang pria yang diketahui sebagai ayah Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku.

"Selamat malam, Jii-san, Baa-san, dan Sakura."

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," balas seorang wanita berambut merah bernama Haruno Mebuki, ibunda Sakura. Sementara Haruno Kizashi hanya mengangguk dan Sakura, putri tunggal mereka hanya menampilkan senyumannya.

"Kurasa kau dan Sakura-chan sudah saling kenal dengan baik," wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan ibu itu mengerlingkan matanya.

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Uchiha Itachi tepat di hadapan Sakuranya. Sakuranya? Ya. Sasuke telah mengklaim bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya. Milik Uchiha Sasuke, dan dia akan berusaha agar hal itu menjadi kenyataan.

Makan malam mereka telah selesai, Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga berdehem ringan sebelum memulai inti pembicaraan.

"Berhubung keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat, maka dengan kesepakatan kami, para orang tua, kami akan menjodohkan kalian, Sasuke dan Sakura."

Sasuke terlihat menyeringai mendengar penuturan ayahnya, sedangkan Sakura, dia tersentaka kaget. Dia tak pernah sekalipun berkhayal akan menjadi seorang Uchiha. Apalagi menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Hal itu bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya.

"Permisi, aku akan pergi ke toilet sebentar," ucap Sakura dan setelah mendapat respon dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke toilet.

"Otou-san, bagaimana jika kita pulang dan membiarkan Sakura-chan pulang bersama Sasuke?" ucapan Itachi segera disetujui oleh para orang tua. Sementara Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan seringainya.

Sakura terkejut saat kembali ke meja tempatnya makan malam hanya diisi oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa hanya ada kau di sini, Sasuke?" ucap Sakura terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Mereka pulang. Dan aku disuruh untuk mengantarmu."

"Apa?!" Sakura melongo terkejut. Dengan cepat Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mengecup pipi Sakura.

Sakura belum sempat mengatasi rasa terkejutnya ketika tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam erat dan dirinya merasa tertarik perlahan. Sakura baru tersadar saat dirinya telah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Bahkan dirinya tak menyadari bagaimana dia bisa duduk di sini.

"Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu," mengetahui maksud Sasuke, Sakura segera mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya dan benar saja, sasuke mengendarainya dengan kecepata 150km/jam.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, udaranya terasa begitu sejuk dan bantalnya sedikit aneh. Setelah matanya membuka sempurna, dia tidak melihat dinding kamarnya yang berwarna kuning gading, melainkan pemandangan seluruh kota.

Ah! Dia ingat sekarang. Tadi malam ia dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang tengah tidur dengan bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon besar di belakangnya. Sementara kakinya menjulur sebagai bantal Sakura tidur. Sebagai bantal tidur? Segera gadis berambut merah muda itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria bermata onyx itu tengah memejamkan kelopak matanya.

Sakura segera bangkit. Dengan brutal dia menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Sasuke, berharap pria itu bangun.

"Apa Saku?" racau Sasuke di tengah kesadarannya.

"Mengapa aku ada di bukit ini? Bersamamu?" teriakan Sakura membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya.

"Kau tadi malam ketiduran di mobilku dan aku membawamu ke sini. Sudahlah ayo pulang. Tenang, aku tak melakukan apapun padamu."

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka diisi dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kedua makhluk yang ada di dalamnya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Haruno. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun Sakura segera keluar dari Bugatti Veyron Super Sport milik Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya menuju kediamannya. Sampai di depan rumahnya, dia meletakan mobilnya secara sembarangan dan segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima," ucapnya datar.

"Okaerinasai, Sasu-kun. Kau baru pulang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Sasuke segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, mengingat Sakura seperti marah padanya. Sampai di kamarnya, Sasuke langsung merebahkan tubuhhnya di kasur ukuran king size dengan seprei berwarna biru donker. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa jam yang lalu, di mana dia menggendong Sakura yang tertidur dan merebahkannya di damai Sakura seolah mengalihkan perhatiannya, hingga ia jatuh tertidur.

Sementara di tempat Sakura, jantungnya berdegup kencang mengingat ia tidur di pangkuan Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya dia berada begitu dekat dengan seorang pria. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sakura memang selalu terpesona dengan pria itu. Tapi harga dirinya yang tinggi tak membiarkannya dikuasai oleh seorang Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, makanlah dulu. Kau baru pulang pagi ini kan?" suara Haruno Mebuki, ibunya menginterupsi pikirannya tentang sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Iya Kaa-san, tunggu sebentar."

Sakura segera bergegas turun menemui ibunya di ruang makan. Sampai di sana Sakura segera mendudukan dirinya di depan ibunya.

"Saku, kenapa kau pulang pagi?" pertanyaan dari Haruno Mebuki sontak membuat Sakura menyemburkan air yang berada di mulutnya, untung air itu tak mengenai wajah kaa-san atau otousannya.

"Sudahlah, kau lihat kan Sakura sangat kaget begitu," suara Haruno Kizashi, ayah Sakura bagaikan menyelamatkannya dari pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Baiklah kaa-san mengerti! Tak apa Saku-chan, kau sudah dewasa."

"Bukan seperti itu kaa-san. Saku tidak melakukan apapun tadi malam. Sasuke hanya mengajak Saku ke bukit dan karena Saku ketiduran kita baru pulang paginya. Sakura tak melakukan apapun! Sungguh!" jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Ibu percaya padamu, Sakura."

Sisa waktu sarapan mereka dihabiskan dengan keheningan. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mungkin mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Selesai sarapan, Sakura segera menuju ke kamarnya untuk bersiap pergi kuliah. Menjadi seorang dokter kandungan adalah cita-citanya sejak kecil, maka dari itu Sakura rajin mengikuti jadwal kuliahnya dan hari ini dia punya jadwal pagi.

"Sakura berangkat, kaa-san, tou-san!" Teriak Sakura dari depan rumahnya.

"Hati-hati!" balas ibunya.

"Pasti!"

Sakura segera berjalan menuju halte di dekat rumahnya. Meski ia anak tunggal seorang pengusaha sukses dan designer terkenal, dia tak pernah berfoya-foya. Dia lebih memilih berangkat kuliah dengan naik bus daripada mengendarai mobil pribadi. Di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba...

"Tiiin tiiin!" terdengar suara klakson mobil yang menginterupsi langkah kaki Sakura. Dengan menahan degup jantungnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya. Benar firasatnya, siapa lagi yang akan mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini selain orang yang tadi malam dijodohkan dengannya dan dengan seenaknya membawanya ke bukit, meski tak dapat dipungkiri hatinya senang saat ini.

"Masuklah," siapapun pasti tahu siapa pemilik suara datar tadi, ya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Tolak Sakura tegas, berlawanan dengan hatinya.

Tanpa diduga, Sasuke malah keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sakura menuju halte. Dia sungguh heran, mengapa Sakura menolak mengikuti Sasuke? Padahal jelas-jelas mobilnya lebih nyaman dan dapat dijamin mereka sampai lebih cepat. Tanpa berdesak-desakan dan merasakan udara yang panas.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu, apa salah jika aku ingin bersama calon istriku?" Seringai Sasuke terlihat jelas tercetak di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja salah! Lagi pula sejak kapan aku menyetujui untuk menjadi istrimu?"

"Jika kau tidak setuju, tadi malam kau pasti sudah menolaknya, Saku-chan." Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada menggoda.

Wajah Sakura memerah mendengarnya, dia kalah telak. Tentu saja, Uchiha adalah klan jenius.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di halte. Tak menunggu lama, bus yang sejurusan dengan kampusnya telah datang. Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera masuk ke dalam bis dan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Bis itu terlihat sesak, bahkan mereka harus berhimpit-himpitan. Entah bagaimana, saat ini Sakura tengah terpojok diantara jendela dan kungkungan tangan Sasuke yang berusaha mencari pegangan. Jantung keduanya sama-sama berdegup kencang, wajah Sakura kembali memerah.

Waktu di dalam bus terasa sangat lama bagi kedua makhluk berlainan warna rambut ini. Mata mereka seolah saling terkunci. Menyelami lawannya seolah ingin memastikan hanya dirinya yang ada di dalam dua pasang mata berlainan warna itu.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, mengakibatkan Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan menubruk Sakura di hadapannya.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun!" suara milik Sakura seolah menyadarkan Sasuke tentang keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Kita sudah sampai!" kembali suara gadis itu merasuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sasuke.

"Hn."

Dengan sedikit tak rela, Sasuke beranjak dari posisinya, wajahnya sekilas terlihat memerah, tapi dengan cepat dapat tertutup dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan beriringan memasuki area kampus, banyak gadis para fansgirl Sasuke menjerit menyaksikan pangeran mereka tengah berjalan memasuki area Konoha International University bersama seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Siapa dia?"

"Mengapa dia berjalan bersama Sasuke-kun?"

"Sejak kapan Sasuke-kun memiliki kekasih?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun mau jalan denganya, lihat saja rambutnya aneh seperti permen karet!"

Tuing!

Perempatan muncul di jidat lebar Sakura mendengar salah seorang gadis berpakaian centil tengah membicarakan rambutnya. Sakura yang merasa risih sejak awal langsung berubah menjadi kesal setengah mati, sementara Sasuke cuek dan sama sekali tak memperdulikan apa yang mereka katakan, seperti biasa.

Menyadari gadis yang berjalan disampingnya merasa tak nyaman, segera digenggamnya tangan gadis itu. Bukannya semakin tenang, hak itu malah menyebabkan semakin ramainya bisik-bisik yang mengiri perjalanan mereka.

"Jangan hiraukan."

"Apa?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jangan hiraukan dan pikirkan apa yang kau dengar."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke menuju fakultas kedokteran. Dia merasa canggung karena selama di perjalanan, tangannya selalu digenggam lembut oleh Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke yang ditinggal begitu saja melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lapangan basket tempat biasa teman-temannya berkumpul.

"Teme!" Seorang anak lelaki dengan rambut jabrik kuningnya berteriak dan dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Ck! Kau berisik Dobe."

Sasuke dan Naruto, orang yang dipanggil Sasuke dengan Dobe adalah sepasang sahabat yang sudah saling mengenal bahkan sejak mereka belum dapat berbicara.

"Teme, ayo kita bertanding!"

"Hn."

Lantas mereka memasuki lapangan basket, berita jika kedua pangeran sekolah tersebut akan bermain basket bersama segera menyebaar, menyebabkan banyak gadis rela membolos hanya untuk melihat mereka.

"Sasuke-kun semangat!"

"Naruto-kun, kau harus menang!"

Kembali jeritan para gadis mengiringi permainan sepasang sahabat tersebut. Mereka berdua sama-sama tak peduli dengan apayang diteriakan oleh para fansgirlnya dan tetap fokus pada permainan mereka.

Permainan selesai, skor keduanya seri. Banyak gadis datang dengan menawaarkan minuman dan handuk mereka menghampiri Sasuke ataupun Naruto. Seperti pedagang saja! Pikir keduanya sebal. Mereka terus berjalan ke arah bangku penonton, Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sedangkan Naruto menghampiri gadis dengan rambut indigo dan mata ametysnya yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Gadis itu Hinata, kekasih Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi."

"Kenapa kau selalu mengajaku pergi, Ayam?" Ucap Sakura kesal.

"Lagi pula aku kemari hanya untuk menemani Hinata-chan, bukan menemuimu!"

"Berisik jidat," ucapan Sasuke langsung menyebabkan perempatan kembali muncul di jidat Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu mengejeku begitu, Ayam?"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan Ayam. Lagipula jidatmu memang lebar."

"Ap...apa?!" perempatan kembali muncul di jidat lebarnya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi. Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja?" Tanya Sakura sewot.

"Ini tentang perjodohan kita," Sasuke mengatakannya dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Bluuuuush

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, entah berapa kali wajahnya memerah karena Sasuke. Tanpa menunggu Sakura, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Argh!"

Sasuke sedikit berteriak merasakan rambutnya ditarik dengan kencang ke belakang, setelah mengetahui pelaku itu Sakura tak ambil pusing dia berbalik dan menyentil jidat Sakura.

"Ah, kau memang menyebalkan, Ayam!"

"Jidatmu bahkan cukup lebar untuk menjadi landasan pesawat."

"Kau berkata sesuatu tentang jidat leba-, maksudku tentang jidatku lagi, perjodohan kita batal!"

"Berarti kau menerimanya?" Seringai Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura bahwa ia telah termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Sakura berjalan mendahului Sasuke, segera dia menyusul gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepas."

"Tidak."

"Ugh, kau menyebalkan!"

Mereka berjalan kearah parkiran. Mobil Sasuke yang sebelumnya ia tinggal di dekat rumah Sakura kini telah terparkir manis di parkiran kampusnya.

Sasuke mengarahkan mobilnya ke pusat Tokyo, dan berhenti di salah satu restaurant fast food. Dia memesan dua porsi burger dan kentang goreng lalu membawanya ke dalam mobil. Sakura menatapnya heran, pikirnya mereka akan makan di tempat itu. Sasuke dengan cuek kembali melajukan mobilnya ke pinggiran Konoha.

"Mengapa berhenti?" Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Hn."

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke arah hutan. Sakura tak ingin ditinggal sendirian di dalam mobil, sebelum kehilangan jejak, dia berlari mengikuti Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini?"

"Diamlah."

Setelah kurang leih 5 menit mereka berjalan, terpampanglah sebuah danau yang cukup besar dengar air yang sangat jernih. Di sekitar danau banyak ditumbuhi berbagai macam bunga, dan diujung danau terlihat sebuah pohon Sakura dengan bunganya yang lebat. Menakjubkan! Sekarang bukan musim semi dan dihadapannya bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu tumbuh subur. Di beberapa tempat, air danau yang tenang terlihat sedikit berwarna karena efek panntulan dari sinar matahari.

Mereka mendudukan dirinya di rumput pinggir danau, tak ada kursi di sana, danau ini juga sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua. Sakura tak henti-hentinya bereksresi kagum dengan mata berbinar dan sesekali berucap,

"Indahnya," atau,

"Cantik sekali."

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Sakura terlihat sangat manis di matanya. Baginya, menatap wajah kagum Sakura saat ini lebih indah dari danau di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini?"

"Dulu kaa-san sering mengajaku ke sini, katanya tempat ini adalah lokasi kencan pertamanya bersaama tou-san."

"Tak kusangka, ternyata Fugaku jii-san adalah seorang yang romantis."

"Hn. Kata kaa-san, aku harus mengajak orang yang kusayangi ke sini."

"Ja.. jadi? A..aku?"

"Saku, kau tahu kan aku sudah sejak lama, um memperhatikanmu?" Sasuke berkata dengan sedikit bersemu.

Sakura diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, membiarkan laki-laki di sampingnya melanjutkan apa yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaanmu padaku?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Sakura.

"Aku..."

"Te amo, Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan cepat dan lirih, namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Aku... te amo Sasuke-kun."

Mendengar suara lirih Sakura, Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu telah memerah sempurnya. Mereka berpandangan, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dan dibalas oleh gadis itu. Mereka hanya diam, berharap apa yang tak bisa mereka katakan dapat tersampaikan melalui untain kata dapat dimengerti melalui ikatan batin.

Setelah cukup lama, mereka saling melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Tak ada kata-kata, hanya untaian senyum untuk pasangan mereka. Sungguh baru kali ini Sakura melihat senyum Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, danau ini namanya apa?"

"Motosu. Kau lihat pohon Sakura itu? Konon menurut legenda pohon itu adalah Putri Tatsuko yang dikutuk menjadi pohon Sakura yang selalu mekar selamanya karena mendambakan kecantikan abadi."

"Dia benar-benar cantik."

"Sudahlah, kita makan dulu."

"Baiklah."

Sasuke mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi dibelinya dan menyerahkan satu porsi pada Sakura. Mereka tak berbicara selama makan. Tak terasa senja telah datang. Sepasang kekasih itu kembali menuju mobil Sasuke bermaksud untuk pulang.

Mereka sampai di kediaman Haruno, sebelum Sakura keluar mobil, dengan cepat Sasuke mengecup pipi gadis itu.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-kun, sampai jumpa."

"Hn."

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Haruno untuk kembali ke rumahnya.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun. Apa kau baru saja bersama Sakura-chan? Okaa-san rindu dengannya, bisa kau ajak dia ke sini besok?"

"Tentu."

Setelah jawabannya, dia berlalu ke kamarnya untuk membasuh diri.

"Kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ke seorang gadis berambut pirang yang diketahuinya sebagai teman Sakura.

"Dia berada di lab."

Tanpa mmengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke berlalu menuju lab untuk menemui Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau di cari Sasuke!" teriak salah seorang teman Sasuke.

"Ada apa mencariku?" ucap Sakura setibanya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kaa-san memintamu datang untuk makan malam. Apa kau sibuk?"

"Baiklah aku akan datang. Aku tidak sibuk, hanya mengisi waktu luang."

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi untuk membeli gaun."

"Tak usah, terima kasih. Aku tak enak jika kau harus membelikanku gaun untuk makan malam nanti."

"Hn. Tak apa," Sasuke lantas menarik tangan gadisnya untuk memasuki Bugatti Veyron Super Sport miliknya.

Mereka pergi ke butik langganan Sakura, Shadow Boutique. Sakura dibantu pelayan butik memilih gaun yang cocok untuknya, akhirnya dia membeli sebuah gaun berwarna hijau tosca dengan panjang selutut. Gaun yang sangat manis dan sopan.

Sakura dan Sasuke telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha, Mikoto yang melihat Sakura langsung memeluknya dan membawanya menjauh dari Sasuke. Melihat tingkah kekanakan ibunya, Sasuke langsung memasang wajah sebal.

"Kau kenapa otouto?" goda Itachi.

"Hn."

Itachi tergelak tertawa menyadari Sasuke tak rela gadisnya berada di dekat orang lain, bahkan ibunya sendiri.

Setelah Mikoto dan Sakura puas mengobrol sambil memasak, mereka segera memanggil para pria yang entah sedang berbicara mengenai apa, mungkin perusahaan.

"Waktunya makan malam!" Mikoto berteriak dari ruang makan. Dia tak mau repot-repot untuk datang menghampiri suami dan anak-anaknya.

Untuk menjaga sopan-santun saat makan, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Hanya terdengar denting sendok sesekali.

Usai makan malam, Mikoto kembali memonopoli Sakura. Memang sejak lama ia menginginkan seorang anak perempuan dan kini impiannya hampir tersampai. Ditengah asyiknya pembicaraan antara Mikoto dan Sakura, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Kaa-san, Sakuraa harus pulang."

"Tapi kaa-san masih ingin bersama Saku-chan," ucap Mikoto dengan nada memelas dan puppy eyes-nya.

"Ini sudah malam, kaa-san."

"Tapi, Sasu-kun-"

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura mendekat ke tubuhnya menginterupsi ucapan ibunya.

"Saku akan sering-sering datang kemari, okaa-san."

"Baiklah! Sasu-kun, berhati-hatilah mengantar Saku-chan."

"Pasti kaa-san!"

Pagi harinya mereka kembali berangkat kuliah bersama. Suasana pagi ini terasa aneh. Banyak pasang mata yang memandang mereka penasaran.

"Ino-chan!" teriak Sakura dan mengisyaratkan Ino untuk mendekat begitu melihat sahabat pirangnya melintas.

"Cieee, yang bareng tunangannya!" godaan Ino langsung membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut. Mereka telah sepakat tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, termasuk sahabat mereka.

"Tunangan? Siapa yang bertunangan?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Tentu saja kau dan Sasuke jidat! Kau bahkan tega tak memberitahuku duluan." ucap Ino dengan wajah sok sedihnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapat berita seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja dari ini!" Ino berseru dan memperlihatkan sebuah undangan berwarna coklat berhiaskan pita emas.

Sasuke dan Sakura tak pernah memesannya, lalu siapa dalang di balik semua ini?

"Saku, kurasa aku tahu siapa pelakunya," ucap Sasuke dan menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Kaa-san! Kenapa undangan pertunangan kami tersebar di kampus? Aku bahkan tak memesannya."

"Tentu saja kau tak memesannya, kaa-san yang memesannya minggu lalu ditemani Itachi. Lagipula orang tuamu telah setuju dengan jadwal pertunangan kalian satu pekan lagi!" Mikoto berkata tanpa beban sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya.

"Apa?!" ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bebarengan.

~SELESAI~

Sebenernya ini tadinya cerpen, guruku bolehin pake nama anime dan daripada akunku nggak ada ceritanya, aku publish deh :D  
maaf kalo jelek dan banyak typo :)


End file.
